


Safe and Sound

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Error x Nightmare prompt from my personal list“Don’t you dare die on me- NOT NOW!” ___ “Please... Don’t leave me too…”
Relationships: Error/ Nightmare, Nightmare/ Error
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Safe and Sound

“Don’t you dare die on me- NOT NOW!” The dark King cried out, putting pressure on the bleeding wound, “Please... Don’t leave me too…”

HE was trying desperately to keep the destroyer alive, mentally cursing whatever was keeping his boys from securing a safe hospital. Refusing to notice or acknowledge the dust flaking from around the wound.

The glitch opened his mouth, attempting to speak but only static coming out.

“No-Save your strength… Please Ruru-” Suddenly his boys burst through a portal, stretcher behind them, yelling words at him he couldn’t hear, mind only focuses on getting Error into the stretcher.

Carefully but quickly he put the hated skeleton on the cot, every minute so long, seeming wasteless but oh so precious at the same time.

He couldn’t think at all, only remembering doctors taking the stretcher away and nurses telling them to wait. Pacing for what felt like hours until one of his boys, he couldn’t even remember who, forced him to sit down and held him still. Someone holding him in their lap and another two at each of his side, his other two boys nearby and keeping watch for any danger.

Time passed and nothing happened.

Eventually, he was gently shaken awake and handed a bit of food and a strong mug of coffee, only able to sluggishly eat and sip at the food still too worried over Error.

Quietly, everyone ate, still waiting on any news of their close friend, and for Nightmare-even closer.

“Excuse me?” They all looked over at the nurse, “Are you the ones that brought in the errored skeleton?”

Nightmare jumped up, “Yes-how is he?”

“We had to keep him unconscious for some time so we could properly heal him-but he’s better now... Poor thing.”

“Can we seem him?”

“Yes, he is very fragile right now and asleep, however, so be careful with him. Room 04, down the right hall.” The monster smiled, the first genuine smile the gang had ever honestly gotten, but Nightmare didn’t get to see it. He had rushed off and transformed into a shadow as soon as he heard the room number, shooting down the hall.

Doors flew by the King as he shot down the hall, only slowing to a sprint when he made it closer to the end, to the room where his destroyer was.

Slowling further to a jog as he reached the twenties, he looked back and forth constantly, seeing each number long enough to know it wasn’t the right one.

As he reached room 04, his boys caught up to him, he didn’t hesitate to go inside. No matter how bad Error looked, he needed to see him.

The destroyer looked terrible and heavily bandaged across the while of his body, his chest having layers upon layers in order to hold his ribcage together.

A doctor stood next to him, doing several last checks before going to check on other patients, but paused shortly after Nightmare and his gang came in.

“Sci.” Nightmare greeted with a nod, knowing that the sans was neutral, but still keeping his emotionless mask for paranoia’s sake.

“Nightmare,” The sans nodded back, “Everyone,” He greeted to the rest of the gang, “We were able to save him, seeing as his SOUL refused to fall down, but a little later and we may not have been able to salvage his body.

“The bones were near dust by the time he got to me, but, with some months of rest, nourishing food and medicine-he will get better. IF all goes well, he can leave to heal at home in a week.” Science elaborated, Nightmare letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Understanding your situation, a few of you may stay the night, but I can’t allow any more than that.”

With that, the doctor left the room. Letting them decide what to do next.

“I’m going to stay.” Nightmare said as soon as Sci closed the door, “That leaves one or two more of us to be able to stay.”

“Then I’ll stay,” Killer, one of his boys, started, “Dust, Cross, Horror, and Fresh can all go back to the base and get some rest. Horror so all of us will be able to eat, then Dust and Cross will make sure Fresh actually sleeps and the three of them can get a room ready for Error. I’ll stay so you-” He pointed to Nightmare, “can actually sleep while I keep watch.”

The dark King gave a short nod, pulling up a chair next to Error’s cot, focusing his attention on the errored skeleton in front of him while his boys talked further.

Coal, pencil colored bones and opaque tear marks, white glitches sprinkled across his body like a yin and yang cake. Gently, Nightmare let his hand rest near the glitched skeleton’s, only their pinkies touching. The King being careful of the destroyer’s haphephobia.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, Killer’s worried expression meeting his.

“I’m going to keep watch outside, alright?” Nightmare only gave a small nod, “Get some sleep, Nighty.” He spoke softly, walking out and closing the door shut behind him.

Using one of his tendrils as a pillow, he settled in, letting himself fall asleep as he watched his glitch breath in and out. Safe and sound.


End file.
